Horseback Healing
by Rosie Jo
Summary: Rose is a Horse trainer what happens when she moves out to Montana to work with an upcoming prospect with serious potential to take home a big paycheck or get hurt in the process. The horse is dangerous and no one will give her a chance except for Rose Hathaway. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Her name was Shadow Kissed she was 1000 lb's of pure muscle and angst, her skin glistened with sweat and her almost black hair was coated in a fine dust from dirt on the track she kicked up galloping down the stretch. They locked her in the stall all day and night because no one could go near her to bring her inside. So when I let her loose on the track she was wild. Her reach was far and her heart was big she was the fastest and most terrifying beast I've ever encounter. It was my job to tame her and I would probably die trying. We were on lap ten and she was fighting me the whole time but she was fast today so I let her get her way. She thanked me by pulling her head down hard and slowing down to an immediate stop. Her body lurched to the left and my body leaned to the right. Next thing I know the reins are ripped from my hands and I hit the ground. hard. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Shadow half way down the track She tossed her head back the white of her eyes showing as she opened her eyes wide and let out a strong protest as I came too looking up at the bland sky I winced in pain as I sat up and looked around. I Rose Hathaway equestrian, trainer, and rider In my ten plus years of training horses I can say that this is the first time I've ever been thrown from a horse. I remembered the details as I stood and brushed all the footing off of my jacket and tights. My wrist screamed in pain as I tried to grab her reins again after chasing her about the track and her kicking out at me in protest. I grabbed the reins and whispered 'whoa' as I climbed up the fencing and hopped back in the saddle. 'Ow' my tail bone would be bruised and i'd have to deal with that later. As we walked off again I left my reins looser than I liked to be she hated having her head and face pulled on. She turned her neck and bit at my shoes 'jerk' I thought and with a huff I wiggled free and squeezed with my legs to get her focused on moving forward instead of having a snack. Her ears pinned flat to her head again and she took off again. I needed her to cool out before I would put her away and we needed to end on a good note. If I had yelled at her and smacked her like I wanted to she wouldn't let me near her ever again and we only had a month left before her big day. Three trainers before me quit before they even got on the horse and here I was getting on for a second time this morning after my first ever flight lesson. We had a hard month ahead of us because her price tag was unmentionable and if she didn't win this race she was to be hauled off to the kill buyer. I was determined to crack this nightmare and get her working to her fullest potential. This beautiful animal was a European import with impeccable bloodlines that screamed for a chance to run for the money. If I could get her to listen to me then just maybe we could win that 2 year old classic and take home a big jackpot. When she was listening to my cues and cooled off we returned to the barn. I gave her a pat on the side of her neck and dismounted then I returned my equipment and thanked Shadow with an apple and a quick brushing since my wrist was screaming in pain every time I used it. My pride was wounded but I still had a job to do and I didn't want anyone to think I was weak so I bit my lip and carried on. I went to return to my car when a velvety voice startled me as I was headed out of the barn for the night.

" So will you quit too?" I noticed a clean pair of cowboy boots and a neat pair of jeans and an obnoxiously long cowboy duster but most of all I noticed those eyes. His eyes were dark and guarded but kind, his hair matched his eyes he was a very big man. I looked down at my jacket and tights and helmet and it was all filthy and covered in dirt. One of my boots had a dent in the toe I must have made when I landed. I looked back up I stared at him for far too long he was so beautiful and I managed to mumble back

" I don't give up that easily besides she's coming along great she just needs guidance" I guess that was a good enough answer as any. Truthfully that mare scared the living shit out of me she was smart and she was dangerous. He nodded and looked down at my wrist again.

"You hurt? that was a mighty big fall" He said. I nodded and wondered why he had to be the one to watch me fall off.

"I've never fallen off a horse before my pride hurts and my wrist and my tailbone" I answered and sighed.

"You should go to the hospital and get x-rays incase anything is broken." I shook my head

"No i'll be alright i'll put some ice on it it's okay see" I turned my wrist and it felt wrong it hurt so bad I winced and yelped a little

"Can I take a look at it?" He said and held out a hand " I work here I've seen a lot of injuries while working here I just hope it's not broken"

" I guess. It can't be broken I only have a month left to get that horse trained. I can't take a day off" I have only seen this guy around on race day's but he seemed nice " Who are you?" I asked

" I'm Dimitri Belikov. I work with the exercise riders and I escort racehorses to the track and gate. I'm usually behind the gate while your in it. I know who you are Rose Hathaway your very good at what you do you know."

" creepy" I said while taking my hand back " It's what I do for a living so I have to be good. I'm glad you didn't say you were the new Jockey your a little big to ride race horses. Your first impression is me getting launched off the back of a horse." he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair

" The other staff and riders talk about you a lot. No one gave Shadow more than a day of their time but I think she likes you she's much more friendly now." I gulped. that raging beast was nice? holy crap I'm glad I only met her a few months ago. " Your wrist looks bad Rose ice it, take some ibuprofen and rest it if you can. I hope it feels better" He smiled at me and I smiled back like an idiot he was so hot how did I not notice him around the stables. I had a strange feeling in my stomach but I ignored it and tried to find an excuse to leave. I was in pain physically and emotionally and I just wanted to go home

" It was nice to meet you Dimitri thanks for looking at my wrist please don't mention this to anyone I'd prefer that this be a little secret I don't want my boss to know I fell off you know" I hoped he wouldn't go make fun of me but I trusted him for some reason.

" It was very nice to meet you as well Rose. Get some rest and feel better." he looked over at shadow who was hanging her head over the top of the stall door staring at us. " Someone has to move her so I can clean that stall tomorrow but you have changed her already. It's always going to be an uphill battle but at least both of you are making the climb. Have a good afternoon rose" He said in a zen like way with his life advice. I smiled back and waved with my good wrist as I headed to the car and drove into town I had to get groceries or else I would have to eat ramen noodles again. After almost forty minutes I had some prepared meals and a couple other snacks and foods my wrist was throbbing and it was difficult to carry the groceries but I bit my lip and kept going. Driving was painful so was sitting, showering, eating, even sleeping. I curled up on the couch and flipped on the t.v. this was really not going according to plan. It was now past midnight and I lie awake thinking about why I thought Moving to Montana for this job was such a brilliant idea. At least they gave me a place to stay on the edge of the farm so my commute to work was five minutes walking distance my small little studio apartment was all I needed since it was just me out here in Montana. It was going to have to be okay because I was getting paid to do a job and I could really use five hundred thousand dollars. Of course the owner and the stables would take most of that but they were going to give me enough to make my time worth it all I had to do is win. Three weeks and one chance to prove them all wrong and take home that prize. God only knows if we can do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was back at the stables early the next morning there was still a fog over the sky and the sun was blocked by clouds. It was chilly this morning which means most likely Shadow was going to be a hell demon to ride. I scuffled over to the stall and opened the door a crack and shadow barged her head through the opening. I slipped her halter on and took her out on the cross ties while I walked to get the brushes. I was clumsy today and this hand injury was really going to hold me back. As I was brushing her off I heard a familiar foot step approaching and looked up to see the tall handsome cowboy again. He noticed me looking at him and I tried to act busy but he came closer and gave Shadow a pat on the shoulder to which she pinned her ears and shook her head. He took a safe step back

"Good morning Rose. Feeling any better?" He was looking at my wrist again which was bandaged up in a mess. For some reason I could braid a beautiful mane and tail but not my own hair. I also could not bandage myself even though many of the horses I ride have leg wraps for exercise and injuries. So my wrist could no longer fit in my jacket sleeve and looked like a club.

"I feel like I fell off my horse" Dimitri chuckled quietly

"Yeah I know the feeling. Want me to take a look at it and fix that bandage?" He was so handsome but I didn't want to bother him. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to the reins with a bandage like this so I did need to fix it before I took shadow out to the track. " I'll grab a new bandage" He held his hand up palm forwards like you would signal for a dog to stay put. I laughed a little and continues to wrap Shadow's legs up beautifully and Dimitri appeared just as I finished wrapping the last leg.

"I know I know okay don't laugh at me. I wrap polo's beautifully but my own wrist is so short and awkward." I was irritated now how dare he make fun of me.

"Come here" He took my hand and untangled the mass of bandages and gasped when he saw what was underneath. I wanted to pull my hand away but it hurt just having him hold onto it. He massaged little circles in with his fingers before reapplying a stretchy elastic bandage and then a cloth one. " It isn't broken is it?" He looked up at me and I looked away I didn't want him to know I stayed home with a bag of frozen peas instead of going to the hospital so I just said

"No it's fine just sore" He frowned slightly

"Rose your hand and arm are purple and swollen that's not good" I frowned now

"I noticed but there is nothing I can do I don't have sick time, or enough time actually" we were three weeks away from the biggest race of Shadows life and possibly mine too and I needed that money to get a ticket out of here and fly back home to little Massachusetts and see my family.

"Please take it easy. I know you didn't go to the doctors so maybe you should go today, just tell them you fell you don't have to tell them the truth although that was a serious crash you were in." my mood soured I didn't want to know if it was broken because it if was i'd have to stop riding and I can't do that so I don't want to know. He looked confused and followed me as I walked around Shadow to the other side and put her blanket and saddle on.

"yeah maybe" I turned back to saddling up Shadow and started to walk down the aisle way when Dimitri followed. He came over to the gate of the track with me and Shadow and reached over to tighten the girth which held the saddle in place. He must have seen me struggling to get it tightened enough and he had two hands so he gently tightened the girth a bit so the saddle was securely in place on Shadows back. He smiled at me and offered

"Want a leg up?" He knelt slightly and held out his hands to help me up onto Shadow. As soon as I lowered my self to prepare to jump with him he lifted me up and I swung my leg over effortlessly.

"Thank you I would have jumped for you" He smiled and gave Shadow another pet on the shoulder.

"Your Welcome. Be careful and yell if you need help, I'm gonna go clean up her stall while shes out" we both smiled as he turned to walk back into the barn. I took a deep breath in and let it out I stood up in my stirrups and Shadow lurched forward with a leap. I held on to the saddle with my sore hand and silently said a prayer that today would be better than our last session.

The odds were in my favor this morning I managed to stay in the saddle and actually have a good ride with Shadow I had no choice but to leave her reins longer since I could hardly grip them with my wrist so sore. She responded well to having her freedom and she loved to run. I pushed her to run a few more laps than normal and she accepted the challenge and responded by running harder than usual. we were about to finish out cool down laps when Dimitri came out to the track and leaned over the edge of the fencing. I smiled to him and Shadow nickered in recognition as well. We made another lap and I saw Dimitri by the gate again so I jumped down from Shadow and left the track to walk around the barn to cool her down. Dimitri followed

"That looked better than yesterday" Dimitri said

"Felt better too" We both let out a small laugh and

" I mean she seems happier now when she's running. She loves going fast I've never seen her run that fast before" Just then Shadow snorted out of her nose and reared up on her back legs and tried to spin away but I held on to the reins. She was spinning in circles and I was trying to hold on but my grip was slipping and my whole body was hurting. A little barn swallow flew out of the bush on the fence line and fluttered off as Shadow snorted and stomped and screamed while thrashing from side to side. To my surprise Dimitri to the reins out of my hand and I went over to her carefully while whispering a low and quiet "Whoa" and "easy" I noticed she was calming down and starting to relax again. When I looked at Dimitri he had the reins in one hand and he was slowly petting her forehead between her ears and talking to her quietly. She stood still in let out a large huff of a breath when I walked over to her head again. I reached foreward to touch her face and she pinned her ears again so I stopped and took my hand away and dimitri chuckled when he say my face as she rejected my offer to calm her down.

" Silly girl that was a small bird, you are a mighty horse what were you afraid of" He kept talking to her " It's gone now you are okay" He led her into the barn and helped me take her saddle off since she was still nervous after the great bird scare of the day. Its amazing how these giant beasts can be terrified of birds, blankets, plastic bags, and unfamiliar noises when they could easily run away from or hurt anything in their path. Dimitri gave her another apple she happily took a bite and chewed away. Dimitri handed he the other half of the apple so I offered it to shadow who pinned her ears then carefully snatched the apple and took a step back. It was like she hated me and loved Dimitri. But she was so much better today than yesterday she was listening to my cues and even still she hated me and only took the apple from me because its basic horse rules, always go for the apple. She was back in her stall mostly thanks to Dimitri who I gave my thanks to again. I swept up the dirt from the aisle way and discarded it and put the tools back as Dimitri stayed with Shadow. Gave him a smile and said good bye to him and headed back home to shower and change I had to meet Lissa for lunch today and I was already running late but she would be there waiting for me anyways.

Lissa had been my best friend since childhood we were practically sisters. She knew everthing about me and we were never going to live without each other she even moved to Montana to live out here with me so I wouldn't be alone. when we were just out of highschool her parents and brother passed away in an awful car accident. We were in the back seat and somehow missed the extent of the damage and we lived. Well I died and they revived me in ambulance with the defibrillator. I promised her that day that we would never lose each other. I still have nightmares about that awful day but for the most part I try my best to put it out of my head and focus on my new life now. I half hour later I was cleaned up and on my way into town to meet Lissa at a cute little sandwich shop and deli she was sitting at a table waiting for me

" I ordered you a sandwich i knew you would be late" she smiled and hugged me before we sat back down and waited for out order to be served. I took my Jacket off and it now fit over my bandages and lissa asked " What the heck did you do now Rose?"

"It's embarrassing Lissa I don't want to talk about it. I just fell yesterday" She gave me a disapproving look so I knew she wasn't going to give up until I told her. "Fine I fell off Shadow yesterday" She laughed a little and shook her head when a waiter came over with two sandwiches

" You fell off a horse and you diddn't tell me?" she yelled and I shushed her but no one else noticed but the smoky server with dark hair and icy eyes who looked over at me and my wrist his eyes widened and he mouthed an 'ouch' before saying

" Hello ladies I am Christian I'm your server today I have a turkey wrap " he looked between the two of us and my lip curled up at the sight of lettuce nad vegetables. he laughed and set the plate down in front of Lissa. "and I have a Chicken Parm with a side of french fries" He set it down in front of me and I grabbed it and took a huge bite instantly. His eyes widened and he turned to walk away I look up at Lissa who was staring after the server with goo-goo eyes

" Why don't you marry him?" I said and Lissa turned to look at me in shock but we both just laughed and continued eating our sandwiches.

"He's cute sorry for noticing" I laughed

" All he said was hey i'm christian and you were swooning after him like a high school sweat heart."

" Not all of us have cold hearts like you Rose. Some of us would like to find a boyfriend before were thirty" we both laughed again. I sighed as I thought about Mason my boyfriend from high school. We broke up when he went off overseas with the military. We remained friends and talked now and then but I never got the chance to get back together with him because when he came back home it was in a pine box. I hadn't dated since Mason left a few years ago because I thought I would wait for him but he never came back.

"Rose I didn't mean it like that" Lissa snapped me out of my thoughts and I sighed slightly.

"It's okay I just don't feel like i'm ready to date anyone and with this new job I really have to focus on work I have to have Shadow ready in a few weeks."

" How are you going to do that with your hand all bandaged up?" a look of concern crossed her face. I shrugged and said

" I don't know Lissa but I have to make it work, it's not that bad but it hurts a lot" She frowned and said a 'sorry' as we paid for our bill and she left a hefty tip for the raven haired boy and he smiled greatly and exclaimed he couldn't accept it but she pushed it into his hand and said thank you and we walked away as he was staring after her. I chuckled the boy was love struck by her too.

" You should have given him your number" I laughed and Lissa winked at me and answered

" I did!" we both exited the store giggling and got back into the car and drove home.


End file.
